


Foot Fetish

by zellieh



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Humour, Ignores Battle of Five Armies, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellieh/pseuds/zellieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop that, at once!" Thorin commanded, between helpless honks of laughter. </p><p>Bilbo just grinned at him, clutching at Thorin's ankles -- and didn't stop tickling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foot Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Foot Fetish' square on my [trope_bingo card](http://zellieh.dreamwidth.org/188744.html).

"Stop that, at once!" Thorin commanded, between helpless honks of laughter.

Bilbo just grinned at him, clutching at Thorin's ankles -- and didn't stop tickling.

Thorin convulsed and thrashed against the bedcovers, toes curling helplessly as Bilbo kept on tickling his feet. "I, I command you to, to stop! 

"No," said Bilbo, grinning down at him, fingers tickling across the sensitive sole of his left foot even faster, "no, I don't think I shall."

Thorin was utterly helpless against him, laughing so hard he was crying, and could hardly breathe. Who knew Hobbits were so evil? "I will have, have you -- arrested for this!" 

Bilbo just laughed at a threat he knew to be empty, the fiend.

"Damn you," Thorin cried, wiping at his streaming eyes. "I am a King!" Thorin twisted under Bilbo's hands.

"But not my King," Bilbo said cheerfully -- and switched his grip on Thorin's feet, tickling Thorin's right foot instead.

"I hate you," Thorin hissed, "I hate you so much; I will, I will have you exiled for, for this."

"Don't bluster, Thorin -- you are enjoying this!" Bilbo twisted his fingers until Thorin whimpered with unstoppable wheezing giggles. "Just admit it!"

Thorin clenched his jaw against the laughter. "I will not -- I will -- not -- admit any such thing!" He twisted away from Bilbo -- or tried to; he was unsuccessful, damn all Hobbits and their evil Hobbity tricks. "Stop that, at, at once!"

"But Thorin, how can you possibly expect me to resist your darling, precious feet, when they are so small and so soft and so utterly perfect and adorable?" Bilbo widened his eyes and gave Thorin a pleading look. "Not to mention so very, very sensitive and ticklish!"

Thorin huffed, exhausted into silence for a brief moment, and gave him a very dry look in response, twisting his feet against his lover's hands. "Try."

"Hmph. Very well, if you insist." Bilbo pulled back and crossed his arms, then turned his nose up in the air, ostentatiously ignoring Thorin.

Thorin quickly pulled his feet back out of reach of evil Hobbity fingers, and under the covers, just to be sure they were safe. 

Then he lunged at his husband, twisted him out of his sleepshirt in one easy well-practiced move, and grabbed onto his lovely soft flanks. "Muahahahaaa!" he exclaimed, grinning down at at a delightfully squirming Bilbo. "Now we'll see who begs for whose mercy!"

"Thorin!" Bilbo tried to squirm away, already giggling in anticipation. "Now, Thorin, my precious petal..."


End file.
